Journey into Imagination
by Agent BM
Summary: Anais has invented a cure for cancer and she and her family are invited to the imagination institutes open house and inventor of the year award, which Anais is going to win. watch as the family's day at the institute goes not quite as expected with a small purple dragon, a few mishaps, and much more all the way to the award show
1. Chapter 1

**Journey into imagination**

**I don't own tawog or any of the characters or places or songs in this story**

**Ch.1**

Life for the Wattersons was really starting to change. Anais has found a cure for cancer and has become an instant celebrity overnight. Because of the money they earned making it, the family had TV's in every bedroom, real movies, better food, and better kitchen appliances.

The family woke up one morning to get breakfast when the doorbell rang. Outside was a woman wearing glasses and a labcoat

"Hello, is this the Watterson residence?" asked the woman

"Yes" said Nicole

"Well hello, my name is Dr. Ima Allbright and I work for the Imagination Institute about an hour away from here and I've been sent by my boss to give you this package for a Ms. Anais Watterson" said the woman

Nicole took the package and gave it to Anais. She opened the package

"This says I won an award for my Cancer cure, we're all invited to the imagination institutes open house and inventor of the year award" said Anais

"That's great honey, when is it?" asked Nicole

"Today, this is so exciting. The institute is only open 1 day a year and I've heard they're very secretive about what they do during most of the year" said Anais

"Well we'll go after breakfast, why don't you kids go get ready and I'll make us some pancakes" said Nicole

"Yes mom" said the kids before rushing upstairs

"Richard, put on some pants and get ready, it's our daughters special day" said Nicole

"Yes honey" said Richard

(2 hours later)

The family drove up to the institute and were amazed by it. It had many colors on the walls and glass pyramids on the roof. The logo was a light bulb with wings and a sign said 'Visitors parking this way'. Nicole parked the car and the family went into the lobby. They walked up to the receptionist

"Yes, can I help you?" asked a woman reading a magazine

"We're here for the open house, my daughter won an award" said Nicole

The lady looked at Anais

"She made the cure for cancer, I'm shocked" said the woman "Just wait in the lobby and the chairman will see you in a minute"

Nicole and Richard took a seat on 2 comfy chairs while the kids looked at the displays from past award shows

"I remember this, I never understood what it did" said Darwin pointing to a machine named Weebo

"This I could use" said Gumball pointing to a video camera helmet

Anais looked at a picture of a man and a small purple dragon. On the bottom was a plaque that said 'Dr. Nigel Channing, Chairman of the Imagination Institute

"I wonder who that dragon is?" asked Anais to herself

"Hello, everyone" said a British man

"Hello" said the family

"My name is Dr. Nigel Channing, and welcome to the institute, where the impossible is made possible everyday. I suppose you're the Watterson family" said Dr. Channing

"That's us" said Gumball

"So which one of you is Anais Watterson?" asked Channing

"That'd be me sir" said Anais

"Ah, so you're the one who invented the cure. I have to say you're the youngest person I know to win the award later on" said Channing "But thank you, my father had cancer and was close to death until you made the cure."

"So are you ready for your tour before we open the gates to anyone else?" asked Channing

"That's one reason why we're here" said Darwin

"Then follow me please" said Channing

Channing led the family through the institutes hallways where they passed the pictures of all the other winners, office doors, and even more inventions and scientists. He led them into a red tram and said "I'll see you all in just a few moments"

The tram started to move and the family was on their tour


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The tram went down a hallway with video screens with pictures of the different labs

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to our special drive through open house, im Dr. Nigel Channing, Chairman of the imagination institute"

Dr. Channing appeared on every screen

"Hello, on your tour you'll see how the 5 senses can help capture your imagination"

Before he could continue a small purple dragon carrying a suitcase flew by him

"Oh, oh can I go too?" asked the dragon

"Absolutely not, so sorry Wattersons this is one of our discoveries the figment of imagination. You may call him figment" said Channing

"I know all about the senses, there's sight" he puts glasses on the chairman "Sound" he screams so loud the glasses break "Smell" he sniffs the chairman's arm "Touch, coochie coochie coo" said Figment as he tickled the chairman's armpits "And taste" he licks the chairman's face

"Tastes like chicken, can I go? Please please please?" asked Figment

"No, I don't want you out of my sight" said Nigel

"Out of sight? Okay, come on everybody, here we go" said Figment as he vanished into thin air

"Figment you are not to interfere with the tour" shouted Nigel as the trams moved into the first lab

"This should be fun" said Darwin

"Our first stop is the sound lab, we'll begin by testing your hearing with a series of tones" said Nigel

The chairman started playing different sounds into the family's ears until a phone rang

"Oh, this is odd, um, hello?" asked the chairman

"Hello" said Figment as he appeared behind a podium wearing a yellow sweater

"Who is this?" asked the chairman

"It's Figment"

"Figment? I thought I told you not to interfere" shouted Channing angrily

"But you've got it wrong dock, it's not about listening with your ears, it's about listening with your imagination" said Figment

"Now I've completely lost my train of thought" said Channing

"No you haven't, it's over here" shouted Figment as the room darkened and air was blown towards the family

"All aboard, choo choo. Next stop, Imagination" said Figment before the lights turned back on

The tram started to leave when Figment started to sing

'For every sound, your ears are hearing, a thousand thoughts can start appearing. And each of us, imagines different things. From just a sound, your mind has wings'


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The tram moved into the next lab which was the sight lab

"I guess this tour won't be so boring after all with that dragon around" said Gumball

"I like him, he's kind of cute" said Darwin

"I hope Dr. Channing doesn't get too annoyed by him" said Nicole

"Relax mom, what could go wrong?" asked Anais

The tram stopped in front of an eye chart

"Oh great, we have to learn now?" asked Gumball

"Continuing now in a calm, scientific, figment free manner, the things we see we see with our eyes, can control the eyes of the imagination. Let's begin by using the eye chart to test your vision" said Nigel

Figment appeared on the eye chart. He tiptoed past not wanting his current owner to see him

"Now if you'd all together please read line 3, and then-

Figment knocked over all the letters and grabbed a few and threw them down for the family to see

"With f-i-g-m-e-n-t, you can see things differently" sang figment "Sure you can see with your eyes, but imagine what you can see using your imagination" said Figment as he turned into a ball

"Follow the bouncing figment" said Figment

The whole family sang along to his song with smiles on their faces

"One spark of light, can light your fancy. Your mind sees more, than what your eyes see. Your sense of sight, can make your fancy fly. There's more to sight, than meets the eye" sang everyone

The tram moved again

"I say imagination must be captured and controlled" said Dr. Channing

"Nah ah, imagination works better when it's set free, just turn your imagination loose and anything can happen" said Figment

The tram moved into the smell lab and stopped in front of a device that looked like a slot machine. It had 3 big screens and tubes pointing at the tram

"Why do I have a bad feeling on what's going to happen in here?" asked Nicole

"Maybe you haven't released your imagination enough" said Darwin

"Not funny" said Nicole angrily

"Figment, FIGMENT! Oh good he's gone. Our research shows that smells can often trigger the imagination. Especially when pleasant familiar smells come into play" said Dr. Channing

Figment appeared on one of the screens

"Come into play? Ha-ha, I'd love to" said Figment

"Figment, this is not a good time" said Channing annoyed

"It's always a good time to use your imagination, so let the good times roll" said Figment as he made 2 copies of himself and appeared on all the screens

The machine acted like a slot machine and landed on all the figments that now looked like skunks

"Woohoo, you win one scent" said Figment

"Figment, DON'T" shouted Channing but figment sprayed a bad smell into the room. The family started coughing and covered their noses

"Oh god that really stinks" said Channing

"Of course doc, the nose knows" said Figment before he started to sing again as the tram moved on

"One awful whiff can send you reeling. One lovely sniff can be appealing. Your mind defines what enters through your nose. That's how you tell a skunk is not a rose"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The tram stopped in front of a door leading to the touch and taste labs, figment was standing on a platform next to another track.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Anais

"You know, I'm sorry but after that big stink in the smell lab, I hesitate to send you into the touch and taste labs. I guess I should just end my open house right here" said Channing sadly

"Great idea, will go to my open house instead, it's much more fun. Right this way everybody" said Figment as he moved the tram onto the other track

"Figment what is going on? You're turning this entire open house upside down" said Channing angrily

"Upside down? Now you're talking, that's the best idea you've had all day" said Figment as he opened up a portal and started singing again as the tram went through

"With just a spark, of inspiration, I've made my house an innovation. Imagination really comes around hahahahaha makes downside up, and upside down" sang figment as the tram came to his upside down house

"Now here's a real open house, come on in" said Figment opening the door. Everything was on the ceiling and wasn't going to fall on the family

"This is so cool" said Gumball

"This guy's imagination sure is big" said Anais

"So what do you think? Is it, me?" asked Figment

"More than you can imagine" said Channing

"But doc, it's exactly what I imagine. Imagination is the brains open house" said Figment

"Oh, of course, I get it now. Imagination is just turning your thinking upside down. Come on figment, it's time to get back to the institute" said Channing as the tram went through another portal

"I know a shortcut" said Figment

"Well if you can't beat em, join em. We all have sparks" said Channing

"Imagination, that's how our minds, create creations" sang figment

"We set them free, and know what they can do" sang Channing

"Those magic sparks, from me and you" sang both doc and figment as the tram entered an old institute computer lab

"You see doc, I knew you'd get it, because you have a wonderful imagination" said Figment

"I do? Oh, yes, thank you figment. And so as you can plainly see, imagination works the best when it's set free" said Channing

"You said it doc, imagination is a blast" said Figment

The room blew up and figments appeared everywhere doing many things while singing the song again. The tram moved again into another room where doc was the moon and figment was a spaceman

"One little spark, of inspiration. Is at the heart, of all creation. Right at the start, of everything that's new. One little spark, lights up for you. Imagination, imagination, a dream, can be, a dream come true. With just that spark, from me and you" sang both figment and Channing as the tram stopped and the doors opened

"We now invite you 5 to set your imaginations free in the imageworks what if labs. I shall be with you in just a moment" said Channing

"Hooray, let's go play" said Figment as the family exited the tram and into the imageworks


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

The family entered the imageworks where Channing and Figment were waiting for them.

"Hello Wattersons, did you enjoy your tour?" asked Channing

"We sure did" said Nicole

"Figment, I'd like you to meet the winner of this years award, Anais Watterson" said Channing pointing to Anais

Figment flew over and hugged Anais and she hugged back

"What do you think of our building, pretty fun huh?" asked Figment

"I think it's great" said Anais

"Well I'll let you all enjoy the imageworks after you check out my invention, just to see if your imaginations have been released" said Channing

He led them into a room with a big machine

"What is this thing?" asked Richard

"It's called the imagination scanner. It will scan your imaginations and set them free since that's what our goal here is. So if you'd please step on the red x then we can get started" said Channing

The family got into position and Channing turned on the machine. It seemed that everyone but Nicole had imagination

"Oh dear, this is not good" said Figment

"What's wrong?" asked Darwin

"Ms. Watterson, you don't seem to have any imagination in you" said Channing

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Nicole worried

"Yes, but don't worry, I will fix it. Figment, why don't you go play with our guests and open the front doors for everyone while I give Nicole some imagination" said Channing

"No problem doc" said Figment as the 2 went in different directions


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 6

The kids and figment were skipping through the halls of the institute singing one little spark.

"A dream, can be, a dream come true, with jthat one spark, from me and you" sang the kids as figment led them to a closed off stairway

"Normally I don't like anyone up there, that's why this areas blocked off, but I like you kids, so I'm gonna show you someplace I haven't shown people in a long time" said Figment as he busted open a pair of doors and led the kids upstairs. They found themselves in the glass pyramids of the building. There were signs pointing to old rooms and place to play and imagine new stuff in. And in a corner was a strange blimp like device with a hose on it

"What is this place figment?" Asked Anais

"Half of this place used to be an imageworks, the other half is what's left of the dream port, my old home" said Figment as he turned some stuff on

"Dreamport?" Asked Darwin

"Hey what's this thing?" Asked Gumball referencing the blimp device

"That's the dreamcatcher, my old owner dreamfinder used to ride it around the universe collecting imagination, he then turned that stuff into great new things" said Figment "That is, before he disappeared"

"What happened to him? Who was he?" Asked Gumball

"Let me explain, many years ago before the institute, this place used to be a place called the Dreamport, led by dreamfinder, the nicest man in the universe, he would gather imagination and turn thoughts into great new things, he even created me. We were the best of friends, and he was like my father, until something happened. Imagination was disappearing from the world, dreamfinder started to fade away. He told me he love me before he disappeared. Only strong imagination can bring him back, but no ones imagination is that strong" said Figment sadly "it was only a tatters of time before I disappeared"

"Then how come you're here, how'd you come back?" Asked Darwin

I was alone in inner space for some time, I woke up one day to see Channing had imagined me back with his imagination scanner, he was my new dad. The institute is supposed to generate enough imagination For everyone, but not enough for dreamfinder to come back"

Anais hugged the little dragon. Her brothers then hugged him

"We have big imaginations, maybe we can help you" said Darwin

"You can try, start imagining" said Figment

the 4 began imagining all sort of things, like using rainbows for paint, having more than 2 eyes and arms, a perfect world, all sorts of things. A body began forming on next to the blimp. The kids imaginations were so strong that dreamfinder came back

"Figment, oh it's great to see you again" said Dreamfinder

"Dreamfinder, oh I've missed you so much" said Figment as the 2 hugged

"I see you've made some new friends" said Dreamfinder

"Yes, this is Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, they've helped me bring you back" said Figment

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I see the Dreamport hasn't changed much" said Dreamfinder

"Sadly this floor is all that's left of Dreamport and imageworks, but the place has been in good hands, Dr Channing has been taking good care of the place" said Figment

"Who's dr Channing?" Asked Dreamfinder

"He's the chairman of the imagination institute, he owns the building now and has been taking great care of it, he has a big imagination" said Figment

"Well any chance I can meet him?" Asked dreamfinder

"Of course, I've told him so much about you" said figment

"It's great to meet you mr dreamfinder" said Gumball

"It's great to meet you kids, after I meet mr Channing how about we all come back here and play, the imageworks is a fun place" said Dreamfinder

"Yay" cheered the kids


End file.
